


Who Cares Why?

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Naughty List [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Multi, Nuri 'verse, Winter Break: Naughty List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain doesn't know how or why it happened but he likes the end results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the naughty list. Prompt: Whipped Cream.

Kain was still not entirely sure how Nuri stealing yet another one of Havoc’s cigarettes had led to the sight before him or why Havoc just happened to have whipped cream flavored vodka, Nuri’s favorite, on hand. He couldn’t really bring himself to care either. Nuri was sprawled out on the bed with a rosy flush and smile on his face that wasn’t just from the alcohol. Havoc had stationed himself between his legs, drawing out giggly moans from Nuri that only could be produced when the man was drunk. It was one of the most beautiful things Kain had ever seen.


End file.
